There are many different kinds of electronic devices such as desktop computing devices, laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, mobile computing devices, smart phones, wearable electronic devices, digital media players, displays, and so on. Many electronic devices include mechanisms that are operable to receive input from a user. Operation of the electronic device may be controlled or changed based on received input.
For example, some electronic devices include touch surfaces such as touch screens, buttons, and so on. Sensors included in the electronic device may be operable to detect when a user touches the touch surface. This touch, or various characteristics thereof, may be interpreted by the electronic device as input.
Many touch surfaces may be separate components from a housing of the electronic device. As such, contaminants such as water or other liquids, dust, dirt, and so on may be able to enter into an internal volume of the electronic device from an exterior environment in areas between touch surfaces and the housing. Various components of the electronic device may be vulnerable to such contaminants. In some electronic device, various components may be positioned in such areas to seal the electronic device against contaminant entry.